


Assumptions

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pastel Phil Lester, Praise Kink, Punk Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: People really should learn not to make assumptions.





	Assumptions

Dan had always been the more protective boyfriend. He was grumpy, and glared at anyone who looked his and Phil's way. He was a punk for heaven's sake! In every meaning of the word. He beat others up if they deserved it, his fringe was died red, his lip was pierced, his ears covered in metal, eyes lined with liner, tattoos covered his arms, and he had some badass clothes to go along with his badass lifestyle.

And Phil? Well, Phil was the total opposite. He dressed in light blue jeans, sometimes midnight blue if he was feeling it, and a pastel green shirt to match. He wore flower crowns and white shoes and giggled while cherry blossoms floated down peacefully around him. But, Phil definitely showed his protectiveness in a different way.

\--

Phil was currently held under Dan's arm around his shoulder, the couple eating at a picnic table outside of the school for lunch. Dan's friends surrounded them, all yelling and throwing food. When a crisp landed atop Phil's head, Dan growled, his friend staring in shock with his mouth agape.

"Shit."

A chorus of 'oh's echoed around the table, and Dan looked at his boyfriend, carefully taking the crisp from his hair, fixing his flower crown, and then promptly looking at his friend who was profusely apologizing.

"Keep your nasty, chemically produced, wheat, away from my boyfriend." Dan warned.

"Don't get your boyfriend's panties in a twist, Dan, or is it too late for that?" His friend, Jess, joked, the table erupting in laughs as Phil's cheeks flushed at the assumption.

"Do they not know you have your own panties?" Phil whispered quietly into Dan's ear, a small smirk playing at his lips. Dan choked on his drink, eyes looking wildly around the table to see if anyone had heard.

"Phil!" He scolded.

"Oh, it looks like Phil's ass is in for it tonight!" Another friend, Al, said. "Don't worry, Phil, I'm sure Dan will take good care of you."

"I'm sure he will." Phil said quietly enough that only Dan heard him, the younger's heart beating a little faster.

"Maybe we should get ready for class." Dan said, taking Phil's hand, who giggled as all his friends implied that Phil was getting fucked.

\--

"Well, that was something." Phil said as he and Dan made it to his room. Dan plopped down on Phil's pale blue sheets, toeing off his black boots.

"If you're referring to lunch, then agreed." Dan sighed. "I didn't tell them anything, just so you know. I don't care what they think."

"As long as it's not you getting fucked, right?" Phil smirked, crawling onto the bed and straddling Dan's waist.

"I mean," Dan shrugged, "It keeps up my rep."

"Oh, and what about mine, Mr. 'Top'"? Phil teased, fingers already digging into the top of Dan's pants, resting there tauntingly.

"But you're so cute, I don't think anyone could think about you explicitly without feeling like they're sinning and need to be cleansed." Dan said, his own thumbs coming to his pants to push them down his hips, underwear sliding down too. Phil pulled them the rest of the way off, taking Dan's socks with them.

"Oh yeah? What about you, silly boy?" Phil presses, taking his shirt off, flower crown already on his dresser.

"God, you make me sin, Phil, of course I need to be cleansed." Dan said, crawling on top of Phil, bottom half bare.

"Now, now, baby boy, use your words." Phil reprimanded, hands on Dan's naked hips, fingers crawling up his shirt. Dan chuckled, a small blush coming to his cheeks. God, if his friends could see him now. He bit his lip ring, the words on his tongue making him hesitate.

"Sorry, Daddy, been desperate to be on you." He said, his own fingers on Phil's chest as he leaned down to kiss him.

Phil nipped at Dan's lip, the piercing cool against his warm mouth. When he pulled away, Dan chased him, a laugh leaving Phil's mouth.

"You've been a little naughty, Dan." Phil said, grabbing handfuls of Dan's plump bottom. Dan groaned, pushing back into Phil's hands.

"Just been needy, Daddy, sorry." Dan explained.

"Then you won't mind that pretty mouth be put to better use, huh?" Phil asked, his fingers pulling Dan's chin up so he looked at him, Phil's finger tugging on Dan's lip.

"Uh-uh, Daddy, I don't mind. Love your cock." Dan responded, slowly crawling down Phil's body, placing small kisses on his torso.

Phil admired the tattoos on Dan's skin, the pale contrast to the dark symbols and figures a beautiful sight. He looked at Dan's ass in the air as the latter worked on getting his pants down, and his cock twitched.

"So pretty for Daddy, aren't you, baby boy?" Phil cooed, his hand running through Dan's hair.

Dan hummed distractedly as he took Phil's cock in hand, lips opening up to suck on the tip, trying to get his Daddy to full hardness.

"So good, Dan, so good." Phil praised and Dan moaned, taking Phil further. He pulled off and ran his tongue all around Phil's length to get him wet, and then took Phil in his mouth almost completely. "Give me your fingers." Phil ordered, and Dan did as he was told, his hand coming up to Phil as the older sucked them in his mouth, his spit coating three of Dan's digits, before taking them out "Finger yourself, baby boy."

Dan panted around Phil's cock at the order, his hand going to his entrance and easing a finger into his hole as Phil watched, his fingers laced in Dan's hair, eyes firmly on his lips taking Phil's cock and Dan's ass taking his fingers.

"So full, aren't you, Dan? What would your friends say? Seeing you choke on my cock? Seeing you take your own fingers so...desperately. You look so good, Dan, feel so good." Phil tipped his head back as Dan sucked him deeper, and moaned when he looked back at Dan slipping his fingers in and out of himself.

Dan moaned when he added his third finger into himself, the feeling of fullness coming over him and he all but drooled on Phil's cock, making wet noises as he slurped and sucked around him. He caught Phil's eyes and didn't look away as he opened his throat and sunk down on Phil's length, making him moan and clutch his head as he dragged himself in and out of Dan's mouth slowly, sensuously.

"Gonna cum, baby boy, you can come, too." Dan quickened his pace with his fingers and mouth, shoving his digits in himself so that he hit his prostate. He licked around Phil's cockhead, collecting the ever-growing precum and Phil's hips stuttered before Dan sped up, going down to the hilt of Phil's cock and then back up to lick the slit.

Phil felt his abdomen tighten as heat gathered in his groin, and with a moan of Dan's name he was coming down his throat. Dan sucked him through it, licking the slit one last time to get all his cum before he pulled off, panting.

Dan stood on his knees, fingers still thrusting into himself, and his hand, no longer holding him up, went around to tug and pull at his needy cock.

Phil watched with a smile and still-lusty eyes as Dan whimpered. He sat up on his own knees, going to Dan. He replaced Dan's hand with his own and smeared precum along his cock. He kissed up Dan's neck and the latter moaned, his fingers speeding up inside him.

"I'm gonna cum, Daddy, oh, feels so good!" He whined, and Phil kissed him right on the lips as he moaned and whined, his orgasm splitting through him, Dan's cum spilling over Phil's hand. "Fuck, Daddy." He moaned as Phil kept tugging on his spent cock. "I'm-I'm, it hurts, Daddy."

Phil laughed, finally removing his hand from Dan. "You were so good for me, Dan, made me feel so good." He praised.

Dan smiled happily, hands reaching up to tug Phil's hair to bring him into a lazy, sleepy kiss.

"God, if my friends knew what a babe you are, I think they'd cum in their pants."

"Shut up!" Phil blushed, giggling into the kiss.

"Although, I think I came in my pants when–"

"Dan!"

"Okay, okay, sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letspartyrightnowplease)


End file.
